<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Suck You by SpellCasterLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555286">Let Me Suck You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight'>SpellCasterLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Completed Story Requests! ✨ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You smiled at his concern with an eye roll before placing a long kiss to his lips and whispering. "Let me make you feel good." [Shino x Reader]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aburame Shino/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Completed Story Requests! ✨ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2223144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me Suck You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.</p><p>Author's Notes: So this was a request on my Tumblr and I just couldn't let the Anon down could I? 😂</p><p>Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shino x Reader] isn't your thing turn back now.</p><p>Warnings: Graphic Oral Sex Scene.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had tried, you had actively <em>tried</em>, to give Shino oral before but every time he had been sneaky and pulled you back up and into a deep kiss, or flipped you over so you were trapped between him and the bed; sometimes even going down on you instead.</p><p>But you wanted it, you hadn't been able to think about anything else for days and you needed to find out if your fantasies were anything like what the reality would be.</p><p>"Please?" You couldn't believe you were actually having to practically <em>beg </em>a man to let you suck his dick; who even was Shino Aburame? "I want to," you nibbled on his bottom lip then like you knew he liked. "I think you'll like it."</p><p>The Aburame gave you a long kiss before replying. "I do not wish; to make you uncomfortable-"</p><p>"Shino, I'm literally offering! I want to! I haven't been able to think about anything else for days," you confessed in a low tone and you saw him gulp lightly at that.</p><p>He looked away for a second before turning back to you.</p><p>"If; you become uncomfortable-"</p><p>"I will tell you immediately yes I promise Shino. Now," you smiled at his concern with an eye roll before placing a kiss to his lips and whispering. "Let me make you feel good."</p><p>He helped you remove his green coat and then you simply pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed, falling to your knees and freeing his length from his trousers and underwear in a few quick movements.</p><p>The evidence he wanted this as much as you did was now in your hand as you gave him a few firm pumps because he was already halfway to hard, the thought made you grin.</p><p>You made yourself comfortable on the floor, admiring the pure length of him now that you were eyeline with it, before engulfing the top of his dick making him jolt and gasp lightly.</p><p>Deciding it best to start off slow you moved in unhurried, long ups and downs of his cock, making sure to keep enough saliva in your mouth for lubrication, to make it better feeling for him and to avoid any hurt for yourself.</p><p>"You are; so beautiful," the insect tamer complimented running his fingers through your hair. "I cannot; believe; you would do this for me; I'm so-" he cut off to exhale sharply when you gave a flick of your tongue over the head. "-so lucky; to have you."</p><p>As much as you loved Shino's voice and his compliments you knew what that really meant.</p><p>He was doing what the Aburame did too often, he was too much in his own head, worrying about what to do, what not to do, how not to hurt you when he thought he might, to really allow himself to enjoy what he was feeling; you could change that.</p><p>You gave a single long lick up his length only to wrap your lips around the head tightly and suck firmly a second later.</p><p>The broken gasp he gave then was absolutely delectable to your ears.</p><p>You did it again but moved down an inch or two so the head hit the top of your mouth.</p><p>"You I-I can't I-" he broke off to groan the loudest groan you had ever heard him give, not that loud by anyone else's standards but for him it was practically screaming.</p><p>You felt yourself grin around his cock as you happily slid down his length again. Oh, now things were getting <em>fun</em>.</p><p>Now you could truly experiment a bit; <em>really </em>find out what he liked.</p><p>You revelled in the jerks he gave when you curled or flicked your tongue over the sensitive head.</p><p>Shino gave a long hiss behind his teeth when you dragged just the very edge of your teeth over his length.</p><p>When you ran your lips up the side of his length and your gaze flicked up to find him staring enraptured at your movements you couldn't help but shoot him a cheeky wink making him gasp.</p><p>He seemed to just about lose his mind when you wrapped your mouth around just the head again and gave several harsh vacuum sucks in a row.</p><p>Shino's fingers jolted before curling tightly in your locks.</p><p>"I-I think; I'm going to-"</p><p>The Aburame heir seemed to actually want to pull your head away from him, to not cum in your mouth like you wanted him to, so you gave him a pointed look, your mouth still firmly around his cock and replaced his hand on your head again; it was like the last of his restraint snapped like a board.</p><p>His hand whipped over your cheek to fist in your hair and his hips rose ever so slightly, so he was just <em>that </em>much deeper down your throat, and with his usual broken airy gasp of your name he came.</p><p>And he did cum a lot, you gulped it down hungrily with loud slurpy gulps. You already knew that, that he came a lot, but it was different when you needed to swallow it down because it wasn't going inside you like usual.</p><p>His cum wasn't as salty as you thought it would be, so you gave his dick a few cleaning laps of your tongue before finally releasing him with a wet muffled pop noise.</p><p>Shino was still breathing heavily, coming down from his high when you looked up. One hand still in your hair, one hand fisted in the bed covers, a dash of red over his cheekbones and his tongue swiping over his dry lips.</p><p>When his head rose, and he saw you smirking triumphantly up at him he pulled you to him to crush you in a hug making you silently giggle.</p><p>The Aburame heir pulled back to cup both your cheeks in his palms and the serene, in love, smile he gave you then quickly dropped to be replaced by an expression of worry and concern; the change was so quick you were taken aback.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"You; have a cut on your cheek."</p><p>You blinked. "I do?"</p><p>Shino's fingers ran over your cheekbone then and when he pulled them away enough that you could see, yes, sure enough, there was a tiny spec of blood on them.</p><p>"I; must have scratched your cheek; when I-"</p><p>When he grabbed your head, your mind finished for you. Your shoulders shrugged easily. A scratch on your cheek? That was nothing. As a chunnin level ninja you had most definitely been through a whole lot worse, but that didn't stop Shino's mind from going into a tailspin.</p><p>"I; hurt you," the hive user rested his forehead against yours in an almost defeated fashion. "I am so sorry-"</p><p>"Oh no you didn't!" You smile and with a laugh, kiss his concern away. "It's one little scratch! Besides-" you grin that teasing grin that silently let him know he won't be able to handle what you're about to say next. "-What's a little cut if I get you drink your cum?"</p><p>Shino stilled and actually hid his red face in his hands at that making you laugh up a storm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>